Life as a Star
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Josie McHaleran and her friend, Vanessa try out for Hannah Montana. Will both make it, or just 1? MitchelxOC and maybe some others...


_**Merry easter/ April Fool's Day/ any other day to whom it concerns!/Friday?/ I HAVE NO SCHOOL DAY!? **_

_**Who cares anyways?**_

_**Not me!!!**_

_**It's not even easter. I'm going to Alabama for easter. Well, yes. A-L-A-B-A-M-A. The state that uses up all of the A's so that no other state can. They have to buy them from the Wheel of Fortune. And sometimes their not nice so then they have to travel to South America and jump off the Andes. And then find cities with an A in their ame and steal it of their sign like those ones that say: Welcome to Bulgaria. Then the sign would say: Welcome to Bulg ri , because the government of Oregon wanted Oregon to be spelled Oragan, so they needed A's, but ALAMBAMA STOLE THEM ALL! That's why Alabama's evil! Evil, I say! I'm going to Wild Hogs today, has anyone seen that?**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

Josie McHaleran woke up. She was so mad because she had school today. Okay, she's not alone. Not every person likes going to school.

But first, like every day, she checked her e-mail. She had 24 e-mails, more than half junk.

Junk.

Junk.

Junk.

More Junk.

JUNK! JUNK JUNK!

Junk.

She stopped herself. The last one wasn't junk. It was labeled:Hey gurl!

It was from Vanessa. It read:

_Hey J, geuss what?_

_My mom is letting me audition for Hannah Montana! The best part is,I can bring a friend. Can you come? We're flying next week. Auditions are Thursday next week, ask your mom!! See ya today at school..._

_-Lots of Luv_

_-Baby V-lol_

_**Josie's POV**_

She's really got to work on that 'I'm not like Vanessa Hudgens' thing.

I ran downstairs.

"MOM!"

"I'm right here," My mom replied.

"Yea, she's right there!" Josh said right before I pulled the hood of his hoodie over his face.

"Mom!" Josh yelled through his hoodie. My mom gave me a look,

"Josie."

"Whatie?" I asked.

"Don't pull your brother's hood over his face." I smiled, held up my pointer finger, and said,

"Corection, younger brother." Josh spit out his Cheerios,

"By 15 minutes!"

"Like it makes a difference!" I yelled back.

"Freak!"

"Tuba Player!"

"Girl!"

"Elmo has better comebacks than you!" I yelled to end the conversation.

Josh ran upstairs.

"So mom, can I go to um...Vanessa's all next week?" I asked my mother who gave me a weird look.

"Is this one of these plans to become famous?" My mom asked.

I laughed, "Psssssssh, what are you talking about, yes."

"Okay," My mom said, "where is it?"

"Uhm, duh, California," I replied and grabbed my bag.

"See ya," She said.

"Bye." I walked outside and went to meet up with Cassandra.

"Hey Cassieandra!" I said, waving at my blonde friend.

"Hey," Cassie replied.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting for us!" Josh said sarcastically and out-of-breath-from-running as he ran up with Jaysie.

"Sorry," I said and smiled.

"No you're not," Josh muttered.

Taylor and Vanessa walked up.

"'Sup man?" Josh asked him and I gave a serious look to Vanessa and said,

"I can go," And she started screming and jumping up and down.

**A day before the plane leaves**

"Mom, I'll be fine, I'm not leaving yet," I said to my over-protective mom.

"Yes, but you're flying to California," She replied.

"So," I argued.

"How come she gets to go? I want to be on Hannah Montana!!" Jacklen, my 6-year-old sister, complained.

"Because her friend invited her," My mom said.

"So if her friend invited her, she could fly on a plane alone in California?" I asked.

"Um...no," My mom replied.

"Oh," I said.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, J, where are you? 'Cause we need to get going," Vanessa said.

"Hey, V, um, I'm at the mall, where you said to meet you," I said.

"What store?"

"Food Court," I replied.

"Should've guessed, bye," She said and hung up.

_**(SKIPPING PLANE RIDE) **_**After the plane lands, at the hotel**

"I can't believe it, its in an hour!" I said, squealing.

"Well, then, get ready, who knows, _they _could be watching," Vanessa said.

"Wouldn't that be so cool?" I asked, grabbing my purse.

"Yea, now let's go!" She said, pulling me out the door.

Okay, the car ride was boring, until we pulled up to a building and Vanessa started screming her head off.

We got out and walked in and Vanessa screamed.


End file.
